


Surrogate and Opportunity

by cow_cookies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masked ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_cookies/pseuds/cow_cookies
Summary: Tony has an encounter with an unknown stranger on a masked ball and in an attempt to find him again he finds something even better.





	Surrogate and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I had to get out of my mind. This is pure procrastination. :D  
> Thanks to Mianmaru and Fairhaven74 for betaing.   
> I don’t own the characters or NCIS. Don’t make money, bla bla bla. But the story is mine.  
> Comments and kudos are love as always. ;)

Tony was sitting at a table in the corner of the club, watching the other guest enjoying themselves. His eyes wandered over the crowd, looking for something he could snag. He was on the hunt; a lion in the Serengeti. Okay, maybe he had had enough scotch for this evening. He shook his head at this train of thoughts, smiling. 

 

Look at that ass; it was perfect. Oh, my… He gulped down his drink as he fixed his gaze on the bottom of the person at the bar. If he had known, he would have come here earlier. This was such a perfect backside, unbelievable. The face was probably as nice as the rear but thanks to the mask he couldn’t tell. 

 

The new club was open for three months now, and this night’s theme was a Masked Ball. He was wearing a spiky silver mask with engraved floral ornaments, which ended at his nose. A perfect fitting white button-down shirt and tight fitting blue jeans. The bottom wore black jeans and dress shirt, and a copper-colored phoenix mask reaching to the nose as well, and he was just damn hot. His shoulders were broad, and the shirt hugged him tightly. Mhhh…

 

Tony made his way towards the bar, towards the wonderful ass. He stopped right behind him. The Rear was leaning forward, elbows resting on the top of the bar, one foot casually crossed over the other. What a view.

He placed a hand on the small of his back while sliding next to him and ordering a new drink. The Butt let his head wander in his direction and Tony froze. The blue of his eyes was so intense, like the ones he was trying to forget that night. For a split second, he thought about the possibility of meeting Gibbs here, but that was just not going to happen. His boss wouldn’t go clubbing and especially not in this gay club. 

 

As the Booty flashed a brilliant smile, he was sure it wasn’t Gibbs. No way Gibbs would ever be able to smile like this. But maybe he was a suitable surrogate for the night or even more.

He grinned back, taking in the details he was able to see. Gray hair, blue eyes, the Butt must be around 50. He knew full well why his encounters always looked like that. But he didn’t want to think about it now.

The blue eyes rested on him, and a shiver ran down his spine. He couldn’t wait to lay hands on this promising Ass.

 

Tony leaned in to whisper in his ear.  

“So, do you like to dance?” He studied the blue and saw the eyes widen for a brief moment. He wondered why but all was forgotten as the Bottom flashed another brilliant smile and nodded. 

He took his hand, and the Ass led him on the dance floor.

 

The music was a wild mix of modern pop and standard dance music like a waltz, owed to the  theme of the evening.

 

As the Booty placed one hand on his back and the other in his, Tony smiled. No question who took the lead and it was perfect.

The Butt pulled him close, and the world reduced to only the two of them. The intense blue eyes on him let him feel precious. Oh my… this Bottom could be the one who saved him.

They glided over the dance floor, and Tony totally forgot about everything. It was just him and the Bottom, nothing else.  

He let his head rest on the other’s shoulder as the Booty moved him to a beautiful piece of Beethoven. He had never felt like this. A warmth spread within him. The thumb on his back caressed him lightly, and the Butt pulled him even closer. 

Maybe with him, he could forget Gibbs completely. Tony sighed as Beethoven changed into a fast song of Rihanna. He lifted his head off the shoulder and stared into the blue eyes. They didn’t move just gazed into each other's eyes.  

The Booty leaned in slowly and brushed his lips over his. It was sweet and gentle and nothing like the kisses he normally shared with his hook ups. Those were passionate and filled with lust. But this was soft and loving in a way. 

The Rear pulled away to look into Tony’s eyes. Tony was stunned, a small smile played around his lips. He couldn’t stop himself as he captured the mouth in front of him again and now it was filled with passion and lust. He let his hands wander to the small of his neck as a strong arm came around his torso. The other licked his lips, and he moaned into the kiss. The Butt used the opportunity to invade his mouth. The soft tongue took the control and played with his. Tony let his hands roam over the lean back and down to the butt cheeks. He felt rather than heard the other groan. 

With fast movements, he pulled away and tore the Bottom towards the exit. 

 

The moment they were outside, he attacked the other man’s lips once more. The Rear’s hands settled on his waist, and he longed to feel him with every inch of his body. 

They tumbled around the corner of the club into a small side alley. The Butt wasted no time  pinning him against the wall. Sucking and licking down his neck. Tony moaned and let his hands slide under the waistband to cup and knead the firm globes. 

It wasn’t his thing to do this in a dark alley next to a club, but he doubted he’d survive the way to either one of their beds. 

The other man opened the buttons of Tony’s shirt as his lips marked him. His hands slid up his abs and brushed over his nipples. Tony pulled the Butt’s hip closer and felt the hard erection rub over his thigh, moaning with the other in sync.

The Rear opened Tony’s belt as he kissed down his chest. Sucking on his nipple, he freed Tony’s hard cock. Shuffling down the tight jeans just enough to reach his balls, the other started to fondle them. It made Tony whimper with need.

“Oh, god, fuck me,” Tony whimpered.

 

Suddenly, the other man spun Tony around and pressed his chest against the wall. 

He felt the cold stone on his overheated skin. The Butt was growling deeply. He ground his length into his ass. 

Tony fumbled for the small tube of lube in his pocket, finally handing it to the other. 

As a slicked finger carefully entered him his knees got weak. The Rear steadied him with his body biting his neck as he worked in the finger. Oh, my…

Tony groaned and moaned in pleasure, babbling a stream of encouragement. The other added another digit to work him open. The feeling of the fingers sliding in and out made Tony shiver in pleasure. He heard a wrapping of a condom rip and glanced back to see the Butt rolling it over his hard cock. The other stroked himself while he added a third finger.

“Fuck me!” Tony moaned in lust and desire.

 

The tip of the man’s cock caressed his hole, rubbing over it. It slowly inched in, and Tony already felt the need gathering in his groin. Oh, God.... 

The other stilled his movements as he was fully inside, resting his forehead on Tony’s back, his arms tight around his stomach. 

Tony delighted in the intimate moment. The Butt’s thumb caressed his skin, and he heard him breathe deeply.

 

The hard cock twitched inside him, making Tony start to beg.

The Rear slowly moved. Pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in. Both groaned in unison. The other’s hard member pounded into him, sending waves of pleasure from his ass through his whole body. 

The Bottom’s hand pinned both of his onto the wall above his head as the other grabbed his waist hard. Fingers were digging deep into his flesh, while the Butt increased the pace. Tony saw stars. This was just… damn…

“Fuck!” He muttered as the Rear changed the angle and hit his sweet spot.

The thrusts became faster. Deeper. Harder. 

Tony moaned low as the pressure in his groin reached a nearly unbearable level. The other released his hands and held both sides of his hips. The digits dug deep into his skin. Leaving marks.

 

“Gonna come, soon,” he managed to get out. The Butt just groaned, slamming in even harder.

Tony started stroking himself as the movements became arrhythmic. 

It only took a few strokes to bring him over the edge. Every muscle in his body tensed and he twitched as he spilled himself onto the wall. Groaning loudly as the waves of ecstasy conquered his body and mind.

As he slowly came back down, he felt the Rear falling apart. A hand between his shoulder blades and the other still deep in the flesh of his hip. He moaned as his orgasm hit him. 

It was undoubtedly the sexiest noise Tony had ever heard. The other collapsed onto his back, kissing his neck. 

 

They stayed like this until the softening cock slipped out of him. The Butt dumped the condom in a nearby dumpster and tugged himself away. Tony pulled up his jeans and cleaned his hands with a tissue. 

 

Insecure he looked at the Bottom in front of him. 

“So,” Tony said smiling. The other let his hands slide in his still open shirt and around his back, kissing him gently. 

Tony got lost in the touch of mouth on mouth. In the gentle and loving caress of his lips.

 

And in the next moment, everything was gone. The Ass was backing away and about to leave the alley. Tony stared in disbelief, seeing the perfect Backside vanish into the night.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak.

 

What had just happened? 

 

He pulled his mask down. He didn’t even know what the other man looked like, or his name.   

Damn…

 

He felt sadness rise inside of him. This was the best sex he’d had in years… And the gentle attitude of the Rear… It could have been more than sex… But apparently not for the Butt.

 

*/*

 

Tony strolled into the bullpen, his mood high. After he had muttered and growled the rest of his weekend about the strange encounter, he had decided to take it the way it was. Just a mind-blowing adventure and maybe he would meet the Bottom again someday.

 

He let out a joyful ‘good morning’ as he settled behind his desk. 

 

Ziva and McGee eyed him closely while Gibbs was reading a file, grunting in return. 

 

“How was your weekend, Tony?” Ziva asked walking over to him.

 

“Great. Wonderful. Perfect .” The SFA exclaimed joyfully.

 

“Oh, I can see that.” Ziva tilted his head forcefully to the side examining the mark on his neck. 

 

“She must be a wild one. McGee look at that,” she said, and the probie came over. 

Tony pulled his head away. “Oh, yes. And you should have seen the perfect ass.” Tony grinned. Gibbs looked up from his papers and studied him. Tony wasn’t sure if he saw annoyance or something else but as long as Gibbs didn’t bark he would go on.

 

“I spotted the sweet butt at the bar, and I needed just a smile. A wonderful dancer.” 

The two younger agents shook their heads.

 

“And in bed… wow… I just can say… a wildcat. It was the best sex I had-” Tony said. 

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow as McGee interrupted Tony with a disgusted expression. “Aww, Tony! I don’t want to picture you with anyone in bed.”

 

“Isn’t it time for you to settle? Find a girl for more than one night?” Ziva inquired annoyed. 

 

Tony smiled, slightly bitter. “I would have liked to get to know the sweet ass better but…” 

 

“Let me guess, DiNozzo, you talked too much,” Gibbs growled, and Tony knew full well it was time to stop the talking and go back to work. 

 

The hours passed without a case or anything interesting happening. Working on cold cases didn’t occupy Tony’s mind enough to stop it from wandering back to the night in the club. He couldn't reconcile the loving affection and the other man walking away from him right after sex. He desperately tried to make sense of it.

 

He was an idiot. He always wanted the men he couldn’t have. 

 

Unbidden, his gaze went to his boss. Finding the intense blue linger on him, studying him. Great, one-day blue eyes are going to be his ruin. 

He longed for a moment where Gibbs’ eyes looked at him like the ones of the Butt. They could be the same pair except for the fondness. Gibbs’ eyes were always hard, unreadable, closed off. 

With astonishment, Tony noticed that they were still gazing into each other's eyes. He lowered his eyes quickly. Trying to focus back on the case on his desk. 

 

*/*

 

The whole week he spent trying to forget the Bottom. But the other man could not only be a surrogate for Gibbs, Tony was sure he actually could fall in love with him. Fall in love with a man who was most likely into men and not his boss. 

 

He got dressed for the club. The mark on his neck was gone but the bruises on his hips still black. He smiled as he caressed over them. Maybe he would see him today and could start anew. This time drinks, dancing, talking and maybe a new date in the near future. But definitely, no sex. 

 

*/*

 

He was sitting in the corner again, eyeing the crowd for silver hair. He had placed his mask on the table to give the Butt a chance to recognise him. 

The crowd was way too young this evening and no silver in sight. He groaned. But the night was young, there was plenty of time left. 

 

After a few hours and still no silver, he made his way to the bar. Placing his mask in front of him, he climbed on the stool. 

 

“Hey, you are the guy hooking up with the hot Phoenix, aren’t you?” The barkeeper looked at him curiously. 

 

“Right. Do you know him?” Tony asked hopefully. 

 

“Hey dude, it was a masked ball. I can’t say for sure, but I don’t think so. The blue eyes are unique.” The man placed a scotch in front of him, although Tony didn’t order one. He thought about Gibbs’ eyes. Not so unique as the other thought. 

 

After another three hours, he went home. He had turned down four other guys, not in the mood for another quick hook up. Never any silver in sight.

 

*/*

 

He walked into the bullpen without a word, just slamming in his chair, hoping no one would bother him this Monday morning. But just a second later both, McGee and Ziva, were in front of him. 

 

“What happened?” Ziva asked. 

 

“Nothing, Zii-vaa!” He returned angrily. 

 

“Oh, come on, Tony!” McGee whined. “Let us in. Did someone dump you?”

 

Tony shot angry glances at them. “Did your little Tony not find someone to play with?” Ziva said mockingly. 

 

“Spit it, DiNozzo, so we all can go back to work,” Gibbs muttered as he walked by and settled behind his desk. 

 

“Oh, fine. I tried to find the Sweet Butt, again. I went to the club and waited but nothing.”

 

“And why?” McGee asked bewildered.

 

“I don’t know. I could picture having more than a fast encounter this time.” Tony sighed.

 

“Ohhhhkay… Tony are you sick or something?” Ziva asked.

 

“No, but I think it just hit me.” His eyes wandered briefly to Gibbs, who had leaned back, sipping his coffee, while his eyes lingered on Tony.

 

“She must be something special,” McGee stated.

 

“I thought there were sparks flying between us, not the normal ‘I want sex, you want sex’-thing, but more. I could fall for the sweet Butt.”

 

“Are you done, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled as he opened his ringing phone. “Suck it up!” 

Tony let a painful smile show. “Yes, boss.”

 

“Yeah, Gibbs.” The older man still eyed him, while listening to the voice on the phone. 

 

He hung up and barked, “Gear up, dead Marine.” 

 

Everyone grabbed their things and headed to the elevator. Gibbs first and Tony on his six, then McGee and Ziva. 

As they stood in the carriage, Gibbs discreetly moved his arm around his back, placing his fingers exactly on the bruises on the right side of Tony’s hip. His fingers easily hit all five marks as if he knew. Gibbs squeezed him slightly. Oh, fuck he knew. Did he know? Oh fuck. No, he didn’t! Oh fuck… How? 

His mind was racing as Gibbs let his hand sink to his side and their finger brushed against each other. 

Tony looked at him and saw… nothing. It was just Gibbs. He couldn’t be the Butt. No way the loving blue eyes belonged to the cold man next to him. No way this man was able to be this gentle and loving. No way. 

His heart pounded in his throat.

 

He wasn’t a big help on the crime scene, but to his surprise, Gibbs didn’t growl at or head-slap him. It seemed as if he was patient with him. He never was patient with him. Oh my god... This was just not true! It couldn’t.

 

Time at the scene flew by, while he made one mistake after the other. He was totally out of his mind. 

 

As they were back at the Yard, Tony decided to just flee. He wasn’t useful here and didn’t want to stay either. With a short glance at Gibbs’ screen instead of his eyes, he said, “I’ll go home. I… uhm… don’t feel well.” He headed towards the stairs, not wanting to get trapped with his boss in the elevator. 

 

He didn’t care if the others would be confused or concerned, he needed to hide and curl up in his apartment. 

 

*/*

 

He had tugged his blankets over his head not wanting to see the world around him. 

 

He had not only had a quick one-nighter with his boss in a dirty alley next to a club after obviously just meeting the man. No, he also had told him that he wanted to be with him. That he had looked for him, had waited for him. That he had fallen for him. 

The same boss, he was secretly in love with for years. He had just ruined all chances to be with him and that in the very same moment he learned there could have been a chance. 

FUCK…

He curled into a ball and tried to sleep. Sleep all his problems away. 

 

He suddenly sat up as a thought hit him. 

How did Gibbs know it was him? He didn’t give away it was a man as he talked about it in the Yard. It could have been anyone anywhere he had talked about. 

Two possibilities. 

 

First: It hadn’t been Gibbs, and he didn’t know. But this didn’t explain his hand on Tony’s waist.

Second: Gibbs knew from the very first moment and still fucked him.  

 

His mind raced, jumping from thought to thought, from conclusion to conclusion, only to dump them immediately. He knew he should just go and talk to his boss but how could he? He got up and sat down again for several times. Should he? He shouldn’t! He should! Should he?

But in the end there was no choice, he had to face the dragon. He slowly got to his feet once more, pulling a t-shirt on and slipped into his shoes. 

It all was just so surreal. All the way to Gibbs’ house, he prayed for a logical explanation, without any embarrassing details. 

 

He stopped in front of the house, his body not willing to move any further. One deep breath, then a second. Oh, just move on DiNozzo, you are a grown man!

 

He walked down into the basement and saw his boss working a piece of wood. He sat on the stairs, as the familiar picture calmed him a bit. He remained silent, not knowing how to start.

‘Hey boss, did you just fuck me a few days ago?’ or ‘Hey, why did you just place your hand on the marks the Butt left on my waist?’ wouldn’t be the right start. 

 

Gibbs worked, still silent. Minutes morphed into hours. Work and silence.

 

“You better?” Gibbs asked after two hours.

 

“No, don’t know.” Tony eyed him insecure.

 

“Wanna talk?” Gibbs looked at him, and Tony was shocked. Not only the voice of his boss was tender but his eyes as well. There were the eyes of the Butt on him. The gentle ones. 

 

“Fuck, boss!” Tony got to his feet, panic rose in him. “It was you?!” Gibbs didn’t say a word just looked at him. “Fuck.” Tony started to pace, trying to process the whole situation. “But how did you know it was me? You must have known’ otherwise, you wouldn’t have grabbed my marks, your marks. I could have talked about anyone to Ziva and McGee. Did you know it all along?” His rambling came to a halt as he remembered the widening eyes of the Bottom at the question if he wanted to dance. “You knew the moment I asked you to dance!” Tony stared at his boss, anger rising within him. Gibbs didn’t say anything, just stared back. “How could you do this? How could you just screw me and then dump me like some worthless piece of shit?” Gibbs opened his mouth, but Tony went on. “How could you be loving and gentle and then be the biggest asshole I’ve ever met? You danced with me, it felt like only I mattered, only we mattered and then… Bye bye, Tony? How could you do that?” He felt tears well up in his eyes. “Why were you there anyway? Did you find what you were looking for, a quick fuck and then walking away. Why couldn’t you leave me alone as soon as you noticed it was me? Why couldn’t you choose someone else for a bit of fun?” Gibbs had gotten up and was walking over to him. “Why, Gibbs? Do you enjoy that? Treating me like that? I thought we were partners, friends. Friends don’t do that!” 

 

Gibbs took him into his arms and Tony struggled to get free. “NO! Don’t!” Gibbs’ arms tightened even more, and Tony felt his resistance fade. The emotional roller coaster had worn him out. He felt the even breath and lowered his forehead on the other’s shoulder as his hands fell limply to his side. “Why, Gibbs?” His voice was gruff and the tears threatened to spill. 

 

“I thought I would never get the chance again,.” Gibbs said as Tony sobbed into the shoulder.  Gibbs’ hand caressed the back of his head. “I thought it was a stroke of good fortune as you asked me to dance and I couldn’t believe it as you let me kiss you. I feared you would run if I told you it was me. Knowing it would be my only chance, I just couldn’t waste the opportunity and took everything else you offered.” Tears ran down his face, as Tony tried to process the spoken words.

 

Gibbs ‘couldn’t believe’ it? His ‘only chance’? 

“I don’t understand,” Tony said with a rough voice. His mind was as limp as his arms.

 

“I wanted to feel you, hold you like this for a long time and as it became possible, I couldn't resist.” Gibbs paused, taking a deep breath. “Tell me. Did you mean that earlier?” 

 

Tony was confused and taken aback. “What?” He asked not only about the question but also about the words he’d just heard. Did his boss really just say that he wanted him? 

 

“That you could fall for me.” Gibbs’ voice was low, and Tony shivered.

 

“No…” Tony sighed, and he felt Gibbs’ shoulder slump. After a few moments, he added, “I wanted the Butt to replace you. To get you out of my heart. He was the first I thought could manage that. He made me feel seen, worth something, kind of loved. So no, I can’t fall for you... I already did. I have been in love with you for ages.” Tony didn’t look up, hiding his face against Gibbs’ chest. The older man stayed silent, still caressing his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, Tony!” He said calmly after a while. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have done it. Not like this.”  

 

“Why did you leave?” Tony’s question was muffled by the other’s shirt.

 

“I didn’t want you to know who I was and, more importantly, I didn’t want to be dumped by you. I never would have guessed it could be more than a one-nighter for you. Damn, we had just had sex in a fucking side alley…”

 

Tony felt himself blush. Right… this wasn’t a promising place to start a serious relationship… 

 

“I wasn’t sure if I would have survived the ride to one of our homes.” He felt childish and embarrassed. 

 

Gibbs lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. The blue drowned him as the older slowly said, “Good to hear I have such an effect on you.” A small smile played around his lips. 

Gibbs leaned in slowly, stopping only millimeters from his lips. “I love you, too.” He whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


The end!


End file.
